violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Note The rules are for people that are either editing here for the first time or for those who don't get the message. If you think you understand the rules, then feel free to edit! Here are the rules to follow if you want to be a good member in the violette1st wiki. Rules 1: No spamming 2: No poor articles 3: No bullying, hackers or flame war starters 4: Only censor swears. If you don't, then there will be consenquences. First time is a warning, then a day block. Punishment will mostly be based on the severity of the word you say. (Allusions like "darn", "crap", "frickin", etc. are acceptable) 5: No butt-heading over editing the articles in each section (Ex: if I deleted something in one of the William's Raging Series Playlist. Someone will try to add it back and then we will keep on adding and deleting) 6: There are videos that involved William doing karate lesions and the family going to a pool. These are considered "Commons" and will not be interesting to some people. Anyone who adds these articles will have these articles removed and the person who added the article will get a stern warning not to add commons. 7: Respect staff. 8: Treat others the way you want to be treated 9: NEVER VANDALIZE ANY PAGES EVER. Staff Rules 1: Don't abuse staff power. Doing so can result in staff privileges being revoked. 2: Set a good example for other users. 3: If you block someone, you must give a reason why. Bans Moderators can ban you if your doing something bad. First, we will get you a 3 warning system. If you get a 3rd warning, you will be banned from editing for a day. Then the next will be 2 days, 3 days, 4 days, 5 days and so on. If it's becomes obvious youll never learn your lesson, you with be banned forever. Some offenses can lead to an automatic permanent ban. We've only had 4 users be permanently banned so far. If you're curious, see the block log. When to block (only applies to admins) = DON'T block: * Just for fun. * Just because you hate someone. * If a user hasnt offended the rule before, just give them a stern warning. * If a user added a common for the first time. DO block: * If a user vandalized a page. * If a user disrespected an admin. * If a user is being inappropriate * If they're breaking other rules. Appeals If you feel you were mistakenly blocked, banned, etc., you may contact an admin and say "Hey, this isn't right." You must provide evidence of being innocent, as if you don't, we will assume you're lying. If you provide evidence, we may check the situation. If you are rude to an admin about it, your appeal will probably not even be considered. Crime and Punishment This is a guide to punishment. If you an admin who caught a user offending the guidelines, you can use this to help you decide their punishment. If we give a window, decide where in that window to block them depending on the severity. If you are an ordinary user, you can use this as a guide to what might happen if you offend rules. Spam 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1-5 day block 3rd time: 1-2 week block 4th time: 1 month block 5th+ time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Bullying/Flame war starting 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: INFINITY BLOCK (i.e. banned forever) Uncensored swearing: 1st time: Warning 2nd time: Day block 3rd time: 2-10 day block 4th time: 1-3 month block 5th time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Butt-heading over articles: 1st time: Warning to both users involved 2nd time: 1-4 day ban to those involved 3rd time: 5-10 day block to those involved 4th time: 1-3 month block to those involved 5th time: Keep going until you get tired of it, then give them a lifetime ban. Dissing staff: Follow the above guidelines for a punishment, then base the punishment on how much you were offended by the disrespectful user. Lifelong bans: These offenses can, and often do, lead to an automatic life ban. Like it says above, we have only seen 4 infinity blocks on this wiki ever. Infinity block users will also have their page deleted, as they will never be on this wiki again. * Pictures of porn * Racism/Sexism * The "C" word * Hacking * Several complaints from users about you * Death/terrorist threats * Diss Tracks Category:Important Pages